What to Do
by Dreamerwithatiara
Summary: Kagome and the gang grew up together in a world where demons and humans lived together. Sesshomaru's old annoyance comes back. Sesshomaru has strange feelings involving Kagome. Kagome has strange feelings involving Sesshomaru. How will this old annoyance affect them? Will it bring them closer or drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha, to be introduced later.

CHAPTER 1 - Kikyo and Kagome

Kikyo and Kagome walked to school as they did every morning, not saying a word, angry tension between them. As twin sisters, they looked exactly alike, but their personalities were exactly opposite. Kikyo was quiet and cold, uncaring and selfish. She didn't care about anything but what she wanted, and would only benefit herself, even at the cost of others. Kagome, on the other hand, was expressive and kind, and often gave herself up to help others, stranger or not. Kagome annoyed Kikyo to no end, and it was the other way around.

Kikyo could not attend school. She always required her pet snake. Without her, she lost the will to live. She would become ill and weak within an hour of not having her snake. It was the only thing she cared about, though no one knew why.

"Hey! Kikyo! Kagome!" came a voice. The source of the voice was InuYasha, half dog-demon.

Kagome watched as he approached. Demons have lived among humans for thousands of years. It was all Kagome ever knew. She and Kikyo had grown up with InuYasha and his brother, Sesshomaru. She got along with them as if they were her own brothers. She watched, amused, InuYasha as she interacted with Kikyo's dullness, nearly tripping over himself and trying to stay cool at the same time. After a few minutes of talking, InuYasha and Kikyo said their goodbyes and she went back home. Kagome and InuYasha walked across the grounds and to the school building, where they ran into Sesshomaru.

"Heh," was all InuYasha said before walking away, shooting a glare at Sesshomaru. Kagome watched after InuYasha, wondering why they never got along. She turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, feeling a little shy. She wasn't sure why she started feeling this way. She always felt at ease with Sesshomaru. Why was it different now?

Sesshomaru looked down at her with his golden eyes. His face was soft, but his eyes were cold. She knew he could be heartless. He was quiet, hardly saying more than a few words. His deep voice could lull her to sleep, and it used to do so often.

"Kagome," he greeted. He walked to his own class.

As she walked into her classroom, she was bombarded by her best friends Sango and Miroku.

"We've missed you! Your grandpa said you're sick again," Sango said.

"Yes, indeed," Miroku agreed. "How're you feeling?"

"Heh… I'm fine," Kagome flushed. "Just a cold, is all." Truthfully, she'd been skipping class because she needed to get away from the drama of school. Her grandpa faked her sicknesses so she could be excused for her absences. At least it wasn't something outrageous.

She looked over at InuYasha, sitting by the window, staring out with his own golden eyes. It was amazing how he looked a little like Sesshomaru. Same white hair and golden eyes. Their similarities stop there. The biggest difference between them is Sesshomaru is a full demon, while InuYasha is half demon, with a demon father and a human mother. Kagome wondered if InuYasha's being a half demon had anything to do with why they didn't get along.

Kagome tried to pay attention as the teacher droned on and on. _Class is so boring_ she thought. She wondered vaguely what Sesshomaru was doing. _Wait! Why am I thinking about him? It's not like I like him or anything…_

She shook her head and tried to bring herself back to the teacher's monotonous babblings. She had no idea what he was talking about. She would have to ask Sango to help her later, if she remembered. Maybe they could have a study group with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Shippo, a fox demon adopted into InuYasha's family, would be there, and he would try to understand the high school stuff. He was eight, in human years. In demon years she had no idea. She smiled to herself when she thought about Sesshomaru. He was in a different class, a different grade. Why would he want to come along?

She frowned when she realized she wanted him there. Why? She couldn't quite get her mind around why she would want to be around him. She looked over at InuYasha again. He was tanner than Sesshomaru, and didn't have the markings on his face that Sesshomaru had. She sighed to herself as the bell rang to dismiss class. She ran out.

Kikyo was waiting for her as always. They had to walk to and from school together. It was mostly to get her out of the house. The bitter tension was broken when she heard her name spoken by a deep, quiet voice.

She froze, knowing that voice. She turned to face him.

"I must speak with you. Without her," Sesshomaru said simply. Kagome nodded and Kikyo walked away with a cold glare at Sesshomaru.

"I'll… uh, I'll catch up with you," Kagome called after her sister, who made no response.

He watched Kikyo walk away, then turned his eyes back to her.

"Kagome," he said. He seemed to falter. "Never mind." He finished, walking away.

Kagome stood there, watching him. She was utterly confused. She didn't understand what it was he wanted. He was always so indifferent, so emotionless. Why did he falter? What would make him lose his composure like that?

Sango and Miroku caught up to her. That must be it. He wanted privacy, but couldn't with those two.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said. Her eyes narrowed, an almost inhuman growl escaped her, she turned to Miroku and slapped him with inhuman strength. Being a demon slayer, she was a very strong woman. Kagome laughed, knowing Miroku had groped her. Sango glared at Kagome for laughing.

"Sango, could you help me with the math homework? I don't get what he was saying," Kagome asked.

"Of course I'll help you, but it would be easier to understand if you weren't staring at InuYasha all the time!" She said smugly. Kagome nearly fell over.

"What?! I was NOT staring at InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Yes you were," Miroku and Sango said in stereo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha, to be introduced later.

CHAPTER 2 - Sesshomaru and InuYasha

"Ask her out, then, if you feel that way," Sesshomaru said calmly to his half brother, InuYasha.

"I don't like her, okay?" InuYasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

"I think you do," he returned quietly.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because I see you staring at her often," Sesshomaru was disgusted that InuYasha, whose father is a great demon, sharing blood with him, could fall for a human girl.

"I do not! You think you're so smart, don't you?" InuYasha said smugly. Sesshomaru turned to walk away from InuYasha.

"I have no time for your stupidity," he said simply, and walked out.

Sesshomaru knew InuYasha harbored feelings for Kikyo. It had been that way for many years. He went to his room and lied on his bed. He had other things to think about than InuYasha's childish feelings.

Sesshomaru was two years older than InuYasha. They had never gotten along. Sesshomaru knew half demons such as InuYasha had no place in this world. Sesshomaru despised half demons more than humans. Therefore, even though InuYasha was his half-brother, he despised him.

He began to think about the Higurashi twins. They looked almost exactly alike, but acted so different. One was cold, the other warm. One smelled of cherry blossoms and cinnamon, while the other smelled of reptile. Kikyo could not live without that snake. She carried it everywhere with her. People looked at her as if she were death itself.

She put up a front of being helpful. She was good with herbs and spiritual magic. She used the herbs to heal people's wounds, when it suited her. He didn't think she could feel. Her eyes were empty, her skin cold, her eyes didn't smile when her mouth did. He hummed at the thought of Kagome being so different.

She didn't think about what would happen to her, as long as everyone else was safe. She was good in spiritual magic, also, and good with herbs. She never said no to helping someone. Her brown eyes were warm and kind, her touch gentle. He remembered when he was fighting his brother and she was watching, as she had done many times. He had been distracted by her presence and InuYasha had cut him with his Tetsusaiga. He was still angry with InuYasha for that scar, but the past was the past, and that was a simple mistake on his part. One he would never make again.

Kagome had run to his aid, and had cared for him. She came by every day with InuYasha after school to check on him and make sure he'd gotten his homework. She dressed his wound with such care, he remembered. He had healed fast; it had only taken a week. That was much slower than most demons, but it was done with a demon sword, so it would take longer. He could feel a hint of a smile wanting to creep upon his lips. He shook his head to stifle the urge. She often stayed for hours, just talking to him about her nonsense, and he had listened to her. It was the least he could do for her troubles in tending his wound that she didn't have to tend.

This made her different from her sister. Humans confused him. He cared about Kagome, but there was something about her that made him feel different. Sometimes he thought he could see her just staring at him, as if thinking about something. He wanted to ask her about that today, but his courage failed him. He couldn't understand why that was. What was he afraid of? He was finding it harder and harder to talk to Kagome lately. It puzzled him. He wasn't fond of humans, so why did he find Kagome so interesting?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I do, however, own Natasha, to be introduced later.

CHAPTER 3 - To the dog house

Kagome and Sango were in Kagome's room, at the Higurashi Shrine. Sango was trying to help Kagome understand the math homework they were given. As Kagome growled in frustration, Sango took a deep breath, starting to get irritated herself. They'd been at this for a couple hours.

"Kagome, this isn't hard. Watch again," Sango brought her through it again, and Kagome thought she might be understanding now.

"Sango, you're so patient," Kagome mused. "How do you manage it?"

"I live next door to Miroku," Sango grumbled. "How do YOU think I manage it?"

Kagome chuckled, and sighed with relief, homework finally finished.

"Sango, if you want to go home, you can. It's late," Kagome said, getting tired.

They said their goodbyes and Kagome sunk into her bed, thinking about her day. About Sesshomaru faltering. That wasn't like him. She didn't understand. He was like an unbreakable wall, no one could see his thoughts in his face, he never showed any emotion, never smiled. He was confident, almost cocky sometimes. But, he was just indifferent.

He always fought with InuYasha. Even then Sesshomaru seemed so calm, so collected. So graceful, while InuYasha was loud, easily angered and clumsy. She smiled at the thought. They often sparred, and Kagome watched sometimes when she went to see InuYasha and Sesshomaru. It was always fun to see their personalities clash as much as their fighting style.

Smiling, Kagome drifted to sleep and slept dreamlessly.

The next morning, Kagome woke to Kikyo's quiet, cold voice calling her name.

"You'll be late," was all she said before leaving the room again.

"Late? Oh no! School's in a half hour! I gotta get up!" Kagome panicked as the pulled on her school uniform and got her books together. Kikyo was calmly waiting by the door to walk her sister to school.

And once again, they walked side by side silently. They got along, as long as they didn't say anything. Kikyo would always bring up the one time Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek. The ONE time, for getting her down from a tree. It was only her way of saying thank you. After all, she was only six.

"Kikyo! Kagome!" InuYasha's gruff voice rang though the cold silence of the morning. Kagome just walked on, determined to get to class. She didn't care today. She decided she was in a bad mood.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice made her freeze. Turning toward the voice, Kagome glared up into gold eyes. And looked right back at the ground.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," Kagome grumbled through set teeth. "Nice morning. Isn't it?"

"Something is bothering you," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. Duh.

"Bad mood," Kagome snapped. Normally InuYasha would be teasing her. Sesshomaru never did.

"You are coming over this afternoon," Sesshomaru wasn't giving her a choice. Kagome tried to back out.

"Uh, that's okay, I'll have homework for sure," Kagome's insides shook as she began to backpedal.

"I'll help you."

Deciding she had no other option, Kagome gave up and sighed. "Fine. I'll come over."

"Good. I'll meet you here after school."

Kagome would be going to Sesshomaru's house after school. She didn't know why she tried to get out of going. She wanted to see him, but at the same time she wanted to run as far away as possible. Something about him made her feel different.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha, to be introduced later.

CHAPTER 4 - Demon lover

Sesshomaru was going to talk to Kagome today. He didn't understand why he was thinking about her. In class, he couldn't even pay attention. He stared out the window at the cherry trees. They made him think of her. How she smelled like cherry blossoms and cinnamon. It was pleasing to his nose. Even though cinnamon was a sharp scent, the cherry blossoms evened it out. He sighed to himself. Getting her out of his head would be hopeless. No, he would do it. He was Sesshomaru.

At lunch he sat alone, as usual, not eating. He didn't eat human food. It disgusted him. He looked at Kagome, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha. InuYasha and Kagome were arguing as always. Why did they never stop? Did Kagome and InuYasha have feelings for each other? He felt himself get irritated, and quickly beat down that feeling. Confused, Sesshomaru looked at his hands. Suddenly he wanted to take her away from InuYasha. He shook his head. He was NOT going to think about her. She didn't concern him. _Humans_ didn't concern him.

After school Kagome met him at the classroom. He was happy to see her, especially after a boring day at school. He walked up to her, taking in her face, her scent. Hm, he didn't like how he was thinking.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully as they walked to his house. She seemed to be distant, sad. This confused him. He didn't like when she was like this, but there was nothing he could do. She wasn't going to talk to him. He'd tried once, but to no avail.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Something is bothering you," he said simply.

"Nothing's bothering me," she responded. He could smell her lie.

"You can't lie to me," he said quietly. "But, if you do not wish to speak of your problem, I will leave it alone."

Kagome sighed. "Thanks, Sesshomaru," She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face.

They continued to the house in silence. Instead of going through the front door, he led her around the house to the back yard. He took her to a bench in the garden.

"Often I sat here when I was bothered," Sesshomaru said. At Kagome's surprised look, he continued, "Yes, even I, Sesshomaru, have my problems and need to think. I have had to stop by here many times recently."

"Why?" she asked.

"I do not know," he said.

He looked at Kagome. He touched her hair, and noting her sudden tension, retracted his hand. She looked at the ground, and he could smell tears behind her wall of hair that had fallen. He wanted to ask her again what was bothering her, but resisted the urge, knowing she wouldn't tell him. He didn't like when she was like this, he never had.

Was it something he'd done? This made him nervous, though he would never show it. She had always stood by him, defended him. What could he have done to upset her?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong with me?" Kagome asked, looking up at him again. She was beginning to cry. He didn't know what to do.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He didn't understand.

"Why would you ask such a silly question?" Sesshomaru asked sharply. Kagome sighed and looked up at a cherry blossom, wiping her tears away, trying to gain composure.

"It's just… I heard some people talking about me today in class, saying that I'm a demon lover, and demons don't belong in this world. Anybody who loves demons should go with them," Kagome looked down again. Sesshomaru could see her trying to maintain composure, and almost winning. Why did she let herself suffer this way? He often saw humans letting their feelings be known. Why did she not do this as well?

"There is nothing wrong with you. Humans cannot defeat demons. It is impossible," Sesshomaru tried to assure her. When Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, he could tell she wasn't reassured. Kagome sighed.

"I guess you're right," Kagome wiping her eye. "I just don't understand. Demons have walked the earth for thousands of years. Why do people hate demons so much?"

"Humans fear what they do not understand. There are many humans who fear demons for our superiority in everything," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome said. "I hate people sometimes." She giggled when Sesshomaru looked at her. "I always try to see the good in people, but sometimes they just make me so mad! Like the people in class today. I never did anything to them, and I'll bet you demons haven't either."

Kagome laughed. It was a sad laugh, tears still on her face. Sesshomaru felt the urge to put his arm around her, to shield her from these people who hurt her. But he resisted, appearing as emotionless as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha, to be introduced very soon.

CHAPTER 5 - Back home

Kagome took in the garden behind Sesshomaru's house, took in the smell of the cherry trees. It was so nice back here, in Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's back yard. She was sitting next to Sesshomaru on the bench they had put there. She felt a little more at peace here, like she could think a little easier. When Sesshomaru had told her there was nothing wrong with her, she felt better. She had always valued his opinion, though she didn't exactly know why.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, looking right at her. "I would like to ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"I see you staring at me sometimes. Why do you do that?" Kagome tried to read his face. But again, as he asked that, his face remained stoic, indifferent, emotionless. But there was some curiosity in his eyes.

"I… I think about you and InuYasha a lot. About how you are so different. About why you fight so much," Kagome explained with a sigh. She reached up a picked a cherry blossom from the tree. She looked at it with a faraway look in her eyes, a small smile on her face.

Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru was watching her. She turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to read his face again. She was always reading people, trying to get a feel for their character, their thoughts. She knew it was pointless trying to read Sesshomaru, but she wanted to try to understand him anyway. She never could, and probably never would, but however that turned out was how it turned out.

She froze when he reached and touched her hair. He'd done this a few minutes ago. She wondered why he was doing it. She kind of liked it when he touched her hair. It soothed her, even if she put up a guard. She looked into his golden eyes and saw that he was lost in thought. She gasped when she was brought close him. She tried to fight, to get away from him, but gave up and sank into his warmth. She closed her eyes and drifted away in thought.

She felt safe, like nothing could get to her. She felt warm, protected from cold, shame, and the rest of the world. This kind of behavior wasn't like Sesshomaru, but she ignored it and took it in. He smelled so good, but it was hard to decide what he smelled like exactly.

After a while, she looked up at him. She pulled back reluctantly. They sat in silence until the sun began to sink behind the horizon.

"I'll take you home," he said, almost in a whisper.

They walked in silence. It had never been this awkward for her to be around him. She watched him from the corner of her eye. She shivered in the cold, and she tried to hide it, but it wouldn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, who wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't want you to be cold," he said, as if explaining himself. She took the warmth. She wanted to deny it, but wasn't going to. It wasn't often Sesshomaru did something nice for someone.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hn," was his response. "We didn't do your homework."

"I didn't have any." Kagome said. And she didn't, like she thought she would.

When they arrived at her house, he grabbed her shoulders.

She gasped as she looked into his face, which was almost sad. Suddenly he pulled her close. But this time it wasn't just because he could, it was protective.

~~~~0~~~~

Sorry to disappoint guys. No homework date. But I think this is just as good, don't you? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ayu, I'm so glad you're liking it so far. And I'm glad I didn't disappoint with an equally good ending :) I like your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 6 - Natasha

Sesshomaru felt the need to protect Kagome as the scent of a person reached his nose. It was a familiar scent, of a demon. And one he wouldn't like to keep around.

"Show yourself," he said. A rustle in the bushes had had his claws coming out.

He turned as a woman with long white hair came out. He took in her form. _Where have I seen her?_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru," she said, with a sly smile on her face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Her name returned to him. He tightened his grip on Kagome.

"Natasha," he said. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. She had left years ago after deciding she wanted nothing to do with him. They had been friends, and their families wanted them to become mates. He hadn't wanted it, but would have done it out of respect for his father.

She had been in love with him. He had wondered from time to time what made her change her mind. Maybe it was his disinterest in her. Was she embarrassed about being with him? He didn't care then, nor did he in the present moment.

"I've come back for you," she said quietly. "To send you to hell!"

"I have no desire to fight," he countered. He didn't want Kagome to be harmed.

"Of course not," she said with a smirk upon her lips, "You wouldn't want to lose to a woman in front of your whore."

"Hey! I am not a whore!" Kagome shouted indignantly. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back as she tried to step forward.

Natasha waved her off, rolling her eyes.

"You think you can have MY Sesshomaru," Natasha said in a low voice. "Like he would ever have a human such as yourself." With that, she walked off, laughing.

"Sesshomaru, you're hurting me," came a voice from his side. Horrified, he loosened his grip on her that he hadn't realized was so tight.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, then berated himself for the stupidity of the question. Of course she was.

"No, but you were grabbing me pretty hard. Who was that?" Kagome looked up at him, looking worried.

"Natasha," Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "I'll have to explain some other time. It's late, go inside. Sleep."

Sesshomaru walked away. He knew she would come after him. He didn't want Kagome in the crossfire. He growled as he thought of her getting hurt. He shook his head in order to try and clear it. Natasha was a cold hearted demon. More cold hearted and selfish than most that he knew. He smelled a snake.

"Kikyo," he said aloud, and looked in her direction.

"Sesshomaru, why is that woman here? I saw her," Kikyo's voice was quiet and cold.

"I don't know why she has returned. I will get answers," Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. But a slap across his face made him stop and turn to her, irritated.

"I have always wanted to do that to you," Kikyo nearly growled. "I'll kill you one of these days. And soon."

Sesshomaru watched as she walked away. He knew she couldn't kill him if she tried. She was good in archery, but he could always dodge her, and he was faster than her. He wouldn't kill her, but he would hurt her to defend himself if need be.

Sesshomaru walked into his house, to be cornered by InuYasha.

"Natasha's back," he said, "That wench."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but pushed InuYasha gently to the side and went to his room. He lied on his bed thinking about Kagome. She would never be able to defend herself against Natasha. And since Natasha thought he and Kagome had something, she would go after her. He certainly didn't want the closest thing he's ever had to a friend being hurt or killed by this woman. Why had Natasha come back?

They had once been engaged to be married one day by the decision of the families. Natasha had been in love with him, but he had no interest in her. She was a dog demon, like himself. He closed his eyes, only to have them opened by a tap on his window.

Natasha had come, probably to settle things. He opened his window, and let her in.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to fight," she said, a longing look in her eyes. "I only want to make up for what I did to you."

Sesshomaru just continued to look at her, taking in her white hair and golden eyes. He watched as she came closer to him, until they were almost touching. She put a hand on his chest. His demon eyes could see that she was wearing a low cut shirt that could show cleavage. Most men would have been bothered, but Sesshomaru was disgusted.

"I left because I had to. I couldn't say a word to anyone," she looked sad. "I never stopped loving you."

He took a step back, but Natasha grabbed him. He wasn't surprised by the strength of her grip.

"Sesshomaru, I want you," she said, determination shining bright in her eyes.

"No," he said simply, "I will ask you once to leave. I will not ask again."

The determination shone brighter as she slapped him. This was the second time tonight he'd been slapped. This was starting to irritate him. Why did females always slap? He hummed as she stood there, glaring at him. She turned and leapt swiftly out of his window.

"I'll find a way to get to you, Sesshomaru," she snarled as she left.

He stood in the middle of his room, and looked up at his sword on the wall, that his father had passed down to him and had named Tenseiga. He had never used this useless sword of healing. He used it primarily for decoration. He sat on his bed. Natasha had come back for him. He wouldn't take her as his mate. He had no interest.


	7. Chapter 7

Ayu, I appreciate the support! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 7 - Flabbergasted

Kagome sat in class the next morning, furiously writing notes. She wouldn't think about Sesshomaru, she wouldn't think about how he had protected her, how he'd touched her hair…

How she had wanted to kiss him. She licked her lips as she vaguely thought about it. He was so warm, and it was amazing how he could be so gentle yet so cold hearted at times. Her arm started to hurt her. She grabbed it, dropping her pencil. She rubbed it until the pain went away. She would look at it later. In the meantime, she had notes to take.

After class, she ran into Sesshomaru. Literally. She decided she needed to get home, now. She turned and walked away. InuYasha came and put his arm around her.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, slightly irritated.

"I'm going over to your house, what else is there?" InuYasha turned his nose up as he walked with his arm around her, at least until she brushed it off.

"You don't have to keep your arm around me, InuYasha," she grumbled.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" InuYasha demanded.

"Never mind," she responded.

"Is it Natasha?" Kagome looked at InuYasha with suspicious eyes.

"No," Kagome defended. But, it was.

"Yeah it is, wench," he grinned. "She's jealous. She thinks Sesshomaru is in love with you."

Kagome laughed. "Sesshomaru? In love with me? A human? I don't see it."

It was at this point that she considered the fact that she MIGHT have feelings for Sesshomaru. No. It wasn't possible. She wouldn't, she couldn't have feelings for someone who despised humans. Who couldn't return her love.

"Me either," he said.

They walked in silence to her house. Kikyo hadn't joined them; she hadn't been waiting like she always was. This bothered Kagome a little. Kikyo was never sick, and never failed to meet Kagome.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered. "Do you think Natasha will come after me?"

She didn't need to ask, but she wanted to. She knew Natasha would come after her, hurt her, and maybe even kill her to get to Sesshomaru. What really hurt was that she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be bothered by her death.

"Probably. Actually, most likely," InuYasha had a concerned look on his face.

An hour later, after InuYasha had walked her home and made sure Kikyo was okay, he left. Kagome went to her room to do her homework. She was determined to pass her math test coming up.

"Kagome?" came a quiet voice. It was Kikyo. It didn't really sound like a question, but it didn't sound like a statement either.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you think InuYasha likes me?" she asked. Kagome stared at her. Was she serious? Everybody knew he did. Everybody but her.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Kagome just didn't get it.

"I don't know," she responded without emotion. "Just a hunch I'm not sure about."

"Oh," Kagome smiled as she looked at Kikyo, "Of course he does."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Kikyo had an evil glint in her eyes. Kagome was taken aback. Why would she ask THAT? Everybody knows her childhood crush on InuYasha was long and done with!

"No! I stopped liking him a long time ago, Kikyo," Kagome said.

"Well, there was that one time you kissed him!" Kikyo was throwing that in her face, for the millionth time in the last ten years. Seriously?

"Are you serious, Kikyo?" Kagome demanded, standing up from her desk chair. "We were six! He got me down from a tree and I thanked him with a kiss! And it was on the cheek for crying out loud! I don't have feelings for InuYasha!"

"Whatever," Kikyo said, smirking and walking out of her room.

What was that about? Kagome stood in the middle of her room, and for lack of a better word, she was flabbergasted. Kagome shook her head, giving up on the strange encounter with her twin sister and sat on her desk chair and studied until late at night.

"I can't take it anymore," Kagome sighed. She flopped on her bed, and closed her eyes. Instantly she was asleep.

*In Kagome's Dreamland*

She was walking underneath some cherry trees. The petals were falling around her as the sunset spread across the sky. She laughed at her little friend, Shippo, as he was jumping in the petals and laughing. Kagome ran after him when he told her to catch him. They played late into the night. Suddenly, everything disappeared as she plummeted into darkness.

_Shippo?_

InuYasha?

Sesshomaru?

What's going on? Where are you? Help me! Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru can't help you now.** This voice sounded familiar. It was a woman's voice. The tenor tones were cruel and cold as her world came to view.

*Exiting Kagome's Dreamland*


	8. Chapter 8

I know the dream/nightmare is all too common, but there's a point to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 8 - Crazy in the night

Sesshomaru woke to his cell phone ringing. He looked at the screen and saw Kagome's name. He looked at the time.

_Why is she calling at two in the morning?_ He thought as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Kagome said. Her voice didn't sound normal. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't hide the undertones of sadness and distress from his demon ears.

"Kagome," he said. "Are you okay? You are aware of the-"

"Yes, I know what time it is," Kagome interrupted, sounding irritated. "It's just… something happened."

Sesshomaru was alarmed. What had happened?

"I am coming over," he said. He hung up before she could say anything. He knew she would try to stop him and just try to talk about it on the phone. He knew it wasn't what she wanted. He leapt out his window, leaving a note on his desk for when he didn't come downstairs in the morning. He had a feeling he would be over there the rest of the night.

He ran down the empty streets of Tokyo. It was dark, but his demon eyes could see everything as if it were the middle of the day. He needed to comfort Kagome; he didn't like it when she was upset. They had grown up together. He grew more worried as he leapt up to her window to find it closed. She normally kept it open at night because it got stuffy. He tried it and it slid open.

Quietly he slid it open and stuck his head in to find Kagome huddled in a corner of the room.

"Sesshomaru?" she called, so quiet he was sure he was the only one that would have been able to hear it.

"Kagome," he said, relieved that she was unharmed. At least he didn't smell blood, but he could smell tears. He stood at the window, surprised that Kagome had run to him and buried her face into his chest. He was also surprised to find that she was still trying to keep her composure. He would never understand why she tried to hide her emotions, unlike most humans.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I didn't think about the time when I called you, I'm just scared! I'm sorry!" she whispered hurriedly. Slowly, he put an arm around her.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru didn't need the apologies, he just wanted to know what happened.

"Natasha came," he stiffened as she said this.

_I'll kill her_ Sesshomaru thought. He looked at her. There was a bruise on her cheek, probably from Natasha hitting Kagome. This angered him, but he kept his face in the practiced lack of emotion he always kept. He would keep composure. He wouldn't go after Natasha and rip her throat out and… he banished the thoughts before they could get going.

"She woke me up from a dream I was having," he realized that as she spoke, she was slowly losing her composure. She shook as she tried to keep herself together, tried to keep her emotions inside. She would begin to cry and she would fall to the ground, unable to speak coherently. She had done this before, and he had been there, too.

"She held me down and told me she would torture me after killing all my friends, except you," Kagome shook more as she struggled to keep herself together to tell the story. "She said she would take you away from here and leave me with what she had done to my friends. She began to describe what she would do to them."

She held him tighter to her, nearly losing herself. Her sobs shook her whole frame as she was obviously remembering the event that had happened not so long ago. He stroked her hair absently as she tried to tell him what he had told her.

"I don't need to know what she told you she would do," Sesshomaru said, trying to console her. "I know how her mind works."

"I'm trying so hard to keep myself together," Kagome sobbed, "I can only imagine what it would look like!"

"You don't have to keep doing this to yourself. It's okay to let go every once in a while," Sesshomaru said. It was true enough. Humans always needed a release from their emotions. For some reason, humans were weak in their emotions.

With that, she fell to the ground, and he went down with her. She curled up on his lap and he held her, stroking her hair as she cried. He feared she would hurt herself with the strength of her sobs, but didn't stop her. He had never seen her cry so hard. He rested his cheek on her head, staying silent, not knowing how to console her. He took in her scent, of cherry blossoms and cinnamon swirling in his head, intoxicating him. He fought to keep his head clear.

He looked at her face when she stopped crying, to find that she had cried herself to sleep. He lifted her and placed her gently on the bed. As he began to stand, she grabbed his shirt.

"No, Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Don't leave me."

He knelt beside the bed, holding her hand.

"If it is your wish," he muttered. He looked at her face for a moment, with her puffy eyes and tear stained face. He put his head on the bed next to hers and drifted into what humans called a "cat nap" type of sleep. He knew he couldn't rest until Natasha was out of their lives, even if it meant staying with Kagome all the time.

*Morning*

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said sleepily, confused. He lifted his head to look at her. He was still holding her hand. He let go.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked, examining her face. Her eyes weren't as puffy, but they still were. Her cheeks were red.

"I'm feeling better. I thought you would leave after I fell asleep," she said, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"You grabbed me in your sleep and told me to stay," Sesshomaru said, feeling awkward, "So I stayed."

"Oh. Okay," Kagome said, smiling at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 9 - The blank man

"How is your face?" Sesshomaru asked, touching her cheek. She winced from the pain it caused her.

Natasha had hit her in the face. Her cheek felt swollen, and it was undoubtedly bruised. She looked in the mirror and found a dark purple bruise. She held her face, feeling the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't lose control of herself again. She wouldn't.

"Sesshomaru, I want to apologize for calling you in the middle of the night," Kagome said, turning to him, "But I also want to thank you for coming, for staying."

She felt her face get hot, and knew she was blushing. She always tried to keep her emotions in check, but it always failed. She didn't know why she tried. Feeling exhausted, she told Sesshomaru she would be getting ready for school.

"You're not going," he said. Kagome whirled around to look at him, glaring.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" she demanded, "Of course I'm going!"

"No," he said simply, "You are exhausted. I can smell it on you. Go back to bed. I'll make sure to get your homework."

He stood up to leave, but she insisted on going to school. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"You will stay here and rest. You are in no condition to go," he commanded as her vision began to double.

"No…" she demanded weakly, but she was already in Dreamland.

When she woke up, Sesshomaru was sitting on her desk chair. He was using her desk, probably for his own homework. She stood up and noted how tense he was. She stood next to him.

"You are awake," he stated.

"Yeah," Kagome said meekly. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"You were very emotional last night," he said, never looking up from his work.

"Yeah," she said again, looking down at the ground. "Sorry about that."

"Kagome, someone's here for you!" Kagome's mother called from downstairs.

"It's probably Miroku, Sango and InuYasha coming to check on me," Kagome mused as she went downstairs.

What she saw when she got to the bottom was white hair and a smirk on a woman's face.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded.

"I heard you weren't feeling well and couldn't come to school," Natasha said, "So I came to… check on you."

"Get out of here," Kagome commanded, standing tall.

"I'm not going that easily!" Natasha snarled, "You took what's rightfully mine!"

"I didn't take anything!" Kagome was shouting now, "Get out of here! Sesshomaru!"

She wasn't sure why she screamed for his rescue. She couldn't think. Her vision was blurry. She began to fall into darkness. Something soft caught her as she plummeted completely into the dark, succumbed to its invitation. In this darkness there was a man.

_Who are you?_ Kagome asked tentatively. The man didn't say anything, only looked at her with blank eyes. She began to walk toward him. When she came face to face with him, he looked at her. No, not _at_ her, but _though_ her.

He twitched, and she felt an immense pain in her abdomen. She screamed in pain. She felt cold now. She kept screaming, she just wanted the pain to stop, to go away.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru was nearly shouting. She knew his voice anywhere. Abdomen still hurting, she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself to him, and clung to him as if he were the only thing left. She felt his arms close on her as she cried, shook and whimpered in pain.

"Sesshomaru, please, please don't leave me!" She cried, "I need you here. Please stay?"

"I have no intention of leaving you," Sesshomaru muttered as he lied next to her on the bed, still holding her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

As she told her story of the man, his eyebrows lowered. It was a subtle change, and you had to pay attention to see it. It was obvious he was holding onto her every word. As she finished her story, Kagome shivered, and her eyes began to close. She pushed into Sesshomaru, needing his warmth. This cold feeling just wouldn't go away.

She looked up at him. Golden eyes looked into her dark brown ones. Her breath hitched as his clawed finger stroked her bruised face. She couldn't look away from his eyes. She forgot her worries for a moment. The whole world seemed to fade away, except him. Her eyes drifted to his mouth, and lingered there for a moment as she chewed her own lip. She forced herself to look down and shut her eyes as tight as she could, her face in his chest.

_What am I thinking? I can't think this way!_ Kagome thought frantically. She sighed as she tried to evaluate her relationship with Sesshomaru. What was she to him?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was afraid now. She knew he cared about her, and would do anything to protect her, but why? "What… what am I to you?"

"Human," he answered immediately. She laughed, messing with his shirt, trying not to think about the body underneath the cloth.

"No, I mean… how do you view our relationship?" Kagome asked, voice shaking.

"Hm. I thought you would have figured it out by now," Sesshomaru said, smirking. Wait. Smirking? Sesshomaru is smirking! Kagome looked at his mouth in surprise, at how his lips formed that cocky curve of a smile.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kagome demanded. What was there to figure out? How good of a relationship they had was all she wanted to know.

"You are the only being I consider a friend," Sesshomaru's voice remained toneless.

"Only friend?" Kagome didn't understand. She was human. Sesshomaru despised humans, and she thought he would despise her too.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as she examined his face. It was emotionless as always. He looked down at her and she saw where his eyes were on her face: her mouth. She chewed her lip, wanting to kiss him. She was forced to admit at this moment that she had strong feelings for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 10 - First kiss and Kagome's kidnap

As Sesshomaru lied in Kagome's bed, holding Kagome, he stared down at her mouth. He was merely curious. He went over the consequences that would come out of kissing her. He might fall for her. He mentally scoffed. That would never happen, she's human. She may not feel anything towards him. She won't stay mad long.

His eyes widened when he felt pressure on his lips. Kagome had kissed him. Before he could control himself he began to kiss back. He pulled her closer to him as he took in the taste of her mouth.

He pulled away. It took all the strength he had, but he pulled away. Flustered, he closed his eyes. He allowed himself to get wound up over a human girl. How could he do this to himself? He tried to pull himself together, but he was losing himself to her scent again.

The window flung open. Sesshomaru and Kagome, startled, looked at the window to find an angry Natasha. Her eyes were red with anger, her claws ready to slice and dice.

"I knew it! You DID steal him away from me!" Natasha screamed. She came at them with demon speed. Sesshomaru was just a second too slow and before he knew it, Kagome was gone. He stared at her bed as he stood in the middle of her room. Inside, though he would never show it on his face, he was falling apart. He couldn't protect her. But he would get her back, even if it killed him in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

Ayu, your reviews are appreciated as always. I forgot to mention that last chapter. Any new reviewers, thank you! I always want reviews! ALWAYS! They are my air and water!

CHAPTER 11 - Alone

Kagome found herself tied to something. It was dark, she couldn't see. Her arms and legs were tied so she couldn't move. She was starting to lose feeling in her hands. Her feet were already numb. She felt sure that Sesshomaru was never going to come for her, that he didn't care that she was gone.

Tears stung her eyes, and she didn't bother to hide them. She let herself sob quietly in the darkness. Every fiber of her being knew no one was coming for her. She was alone, she was going to die.

"Not so strong, are you, priestess?" came a familiar voice. Kagome shut her eyes as tight as she could, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome demanded, anger fueling her bravery.

"No one is coming for you," Natasha said, ignoring her question. "Especially not Sesshomaru."

The words stung her heart like a thousand knives. She was wrong, right? He had stayed with her, he had come to her in the middle of the night when she needed him most. He had tried to protect her. He would come for her. Right?

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome demanded, searching in the darkness for Natasha, the source of the voice.

"You stole what is mine. This is just a little revenge. It's funny how a great demon like Sesshomaru would fall for a slow, stupid human like you," Natasha said. Kagome could hear the sneer in her voice. "He could have a great demoness like myself. I will show him that."

"He won't take you," Kagome, for a second, seemed sure of it. Hopefully she was right. Kagome may be human, but she wasn't corrupt with evil like this woman. Demons almost always seemed to be corrupt when they had power, or a chance at power. Natasha was no different. Nor were humans, but demons prided themselves on this lack of weakness.

"Oh yes, he will. In the meantime, until Sesshomaru finds you, I need to keep you alive. Then he can watch you die," That being said, Natasha exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 12 - Hope

Sesshomaru trained harder than he ever had. He was angry, and needed to relieve some of the anger before he killed something. He couldn't protect her, she was taken from him while she was in his arms. How could he let this happen? She was probably dead, but he would never give up hope.

Hope. Such a word. Sesshomaru stopped training, and dropped his sword, realizing he really hoped she was alive. He stood in the middle of the dojo, shaking. Whatever it took, he was going to find her, and before Natasha killed her. He would kill Natasha. Slowly, painfully, he would kill her for taking his Kagome.

His eyes widened at his last thought. _My Kagome? When did I start thinking of her as mine?_ he wondered. She wasn't his. She would never be his. But by the Gods, he wanted to find her and protect her, with his own life if need be. Feeling no better than when he came into the dojo, he picked up his sword and sheathed it.

Returning home he found a note on his bed. The elegant writing told him it was from Natasha. With steady hands and a pounding heart, he read it.

_Sesshomaru,_

Meet me where we used to hang out

You know who I am

Emotionless mask in place, he crumpled up the paper in one hand and let it drop to the floor. Inside, he was shaking with rage, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

Tying his sword to his hip, he left in a hurry. He was leaving to the cave in the mountains, where he and Natasha used to hang out and spend their time together. She would try to seduce him, and he would shrug her away with disinterest.

~0~

He stood far away from the cave. Disgust and anger boiled within him, though it didn't show on his face. He stared into the mouth of the cave. He could sense Natasha's aura. It was mixed with the priestess's aura. Kagome was in there. He growled, wanting nothing more than to go to Kagome, to save her and bring her home. He would never let her go again. He would kill himself if something happened to her.

Would he really? Did he care that much for her wellbeing that he would take his own life? He didn't know if he really felt this way, but he knew he had to get her back. Slowly he began to walk toward the cave. Somehow he knew Natasha wouldn't kill Kagome yet. Not until she had him. Inwardly smirking, he knew he wouldn't let it happen.

Entering the cave, he followed the aura deeper into the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I have received a review DEMANDING that I update soon, and it reminded me that I do need to update. Thank you guys for your reviews, you're fantastic. I've decided I'm dedicating a chapter coming up to Ayu, since you're my most loyal (and pretty much only) reviewer. Not sure which one, but one will be dedicated to you. Thanks!

I know this is a short chapter. Next one coming up soon! :D Hope you like :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 13 - Fear nothing

Kagome knew she was bleeding. There was a gash on her cheek from Natasha. She knew she was bruised and hurting. She didn't know where she was. She wasn't scared anymore. She wasn't mad. She knew she was going to die. Sesshomaru wasn't coming for her. He didn't care.

Closing her eyes, she let herself succumb to the darkness, no longer fearing death.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

Natasha, a female version of Naraku? Oh, I can see it. I didn't actually think about it before. I usually envision her as a plain psycho. I use her in alot of my stories, and she's usually just bi polar. And Ayu, I know I didn't have to, but I did. I have a chapter for you. It's not this one, it's toward the end :)

I have finished writing the story! I'm not sure I like the ending, but once it comes up, I'll take suggestions. It's close to 30 chapters long! Longest story I've ever written! Anyway, hope you like (and review please!) Oh, some swearing, not much, just for those who don't like it.

CHAPTER 14 - Rescue

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Natasha stopped him. She could sense his anger. She smirked.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded. Natasha rested her weight on one leg, and looked at her nails, the other hand on her hip.

"Somewhere," Natasha said in a nonchalant tone of voice. She looked back to Sesshomaru. "I didn't think you would fall for a pathetic human when you could have me, a powerful demon who could give you strong pups."

"I did not fall for the human," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Then why are you here?" Natasha asked, turning golden eyes back to him. She walked back to him, standing a few inches from him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He simply waited for Natasha to give him what he wanted. It wasn't much, just a human girl.

"She doesn't want you," Natasha told him. For some reason that bothered him. "She told me herself she doesn't want you."

"I don't believe you," Sesshomaru nearly growled at her. Why else would she call him in the middle of the night, then tell him to stay? Why else would she call for him in her nightmare?

"Alright, see for yourself. She's already dead, anyway," Natasha grinned. Before he could stop himself, he pushed Natasha into the wall and had Tokijin against her throat.

"Do not lie to me," Sesshomaru commanded in a calm voice. "I will kill you if you lie to me. Where is Kagome?"

"I told you. She's dead," Natasha glared at him. Sesshomaru let her go, sheathed his sword and walked further down into the cave, following the girl's aura.

"You won't find her alive, Sesshomaru," Natasha called after him. He ignored her. Kagome's aura was getting stronger. She is very much alive. For this he was thankful. But he knew she was hurt.

Now he could smell her. He smelled blood, and piss. He could feel himself beginning to transform from his anger. How could Natasha leave her in such a state? It was disgusting. He could sense that Kagome had given up hope. Natasha was good at that. Shaking his head, he stifled the need to transform and kill Natasha. He came to the door where he could smell her.

Despair and hopelessness radiated in her aura. Slowly, almost gingerly, he pushed the door open. And almost threw up from the stench that was coming from the room. Covering his nose, he walked inside.

"If you're going to kill me, do it already. You know he won't come," Kagome's voice was emotionless, and it killed him. Silent, he walked to her. He could see her in the dark. Her eyes were closed, her face emotionless, hard.

Kneeling, he touched her face. It was cold. Her eyes shot open, searching for whoever touched her. There was no emotion in her eyes. It hurt him to know that she thought he wasn't going to come for her.

"You should have known I would come for you," he said softly. He saw and smelled the tears as they sprung to her eyes and fell down her face. Relief overtook her despair and hopelessness.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, her voice full of emotion. He didn't say anything, just untied her. He stood, looking at her. She looked uncertain. "I… I can't stand. My feet are numb."

He picked her up and ran from the room. He smelled shame in her scent. He understood. He would help her. He ran past Natasha and to her home.

"Clean up," he said simply when they got there. He couldn't stand the stench anymore. He waited patiently as she showered.

Only one thing bothered him now. That was WAY too easy.


	15. Chapter 15

I have a couple other stories I want you all to check out and tell me your thoughts, Beautiful Lies and Path of my Life. That being said, on to the next chapter! Hope you like! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 15 - Scared

Standing in the shower, grateful for cleanliness, she wondered why Sesshomaru had come for her. She guessed it was because they were friends, and that's what friends do. Would he have done the same for his half-brother, InuYasha? She didn't think so. What made her so special? She was human, and he despised humans. Sighing, she turned off the water. Then she realized she still only had her dirty clothes.

She wrapped her towel around her and picked up her clothes, wrinkling her nose at the stench of piss coming from them. She felt sorry for Sesshomaru's nose for having to put up with this. He was still here; she could sense his demonic aura. She went outside and threw away her dirty clothes and went back upstairs to grab clean clothes.

She walked into her room. As she searched through her clothes for a pair of jeans, she heard a growl behind her. Turning to look at him, she saw him fighting with himself, internally. She could also tell he was losing. She quickly gathered the rest of what she needed and before she could leave, he was standing in front of her.

Fearless, she looked up at him. Actually, she was more curious.

The next thing she knew, she was pushed against the wall, hard. She grunted with the force then froze in shock as Sesshomaru's mouth crashed to hers. His hands gripped her waist. She struggled against him, knowing it was hopeless. She could never win against a demon. She didn't want to succumb to him. She whimpered when his hands began tugging at the towel. Then, quicker than anything, he was gone. Holding the towel to herself, she stood, confused. For now she would have to shrug it off until she got dressed.

She would have to thank him, she thought as she sat on her bed. She really thought he wasn't coming for her. Why did she think otherwise? She looked at her cell phone.

What could it hurt in calling him to thank him? She felt like she needed to. So, that being thought, she picked up the contraption and called Sesshomaru. He didn't pick up.

_Leave a message_ reached her ears and she smiled. Short, sweet and to the point. That was Sesshomaru. When the beep sounded, she realized she didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, it's Kagome. I just… Um, I just wanted to thank you for coming for me. I had lost hope and didn't think you would. I guess I should have known better, huh?" chuckling awkwardly, she continued, "I guess you're busy doing whatever it is you do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, hopefully."

Closing her phone, she realized she was scared to be left alone. She knew Natasha would come for her again. Tired from the ordeal, she lied on her bed and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

And here comes the next chapter! Hope you like! Review guys, review, review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 16 - Understand

He sat on his bed, trying to figure out what to do. Obviously part of him wanted her. The rest of him wanted to stay away from her for it, but needed to stay with her to make sure she was safe and felt safe.

When his phone rang, he merely glanced at it, thinking it was someone he didn't normally want to talk to. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not Kagome. He got the feeling that's exactly who it was. He wasn't ready to talk to her. Not after he had tried to take her.

*Sesshomaru's flashback*

_"Clean up," he told her, not being able to take the stench of piss anymore. He waited for her to come out of the bathroom, and he realized she hadn't taken any clean clothes in with her._

He started to think about her naked body, warm from the shower, soapy and wet… He shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind, only to realize he had a hard on. Great. Just what he needed.

She came into the bedroom wearing a towel. That was it. He growled, fighting the part of him that was trying to take over and take her. His hard on was starting to hurt with want. When she looked at him, part of her hair fell in her face and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to take her. Right now.

She was against the wall, pinned by his body, struggling against him. He ignored her struggles as he tried to stop. He gripped her waist trying to save her. He realized he was tugging at the towel when she began whimpering and struggling with every fiber of his being, he flew out the window.

*End Sesshomaru's flashback*

He growled as he remembered. He couldn't hurt Kagome. She trusted him. He needed to go to her. He felt an immense pull telling him to go to her. It wasn't protective, it was just there. So he left out the window and walked to her family's shrine.

He was silent as he stood outside her window. He was watching her sleep. She was on her stomach, sleeping soundly. He could still protect her from afar. He just didn't want to. He wanted Natasha to know Kagome wasn't to be messed with. Or he would kill her. He slid the window open slowly so as to not wake her, and stepped into the room.

He sat gently on the bed, watching her. After a few moments, he sat on the floor with his back to the bed. He felt something on his head, and turned to look at Kagome. She had put her hand on his head. She was awake and smiling at him.

"You okay, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, voice still husky from sleep.

"Hn," was all he said. She was stroking his hair, and it somehow calmed him.

"I'm cold," she whispered. He shifted so he could turn his face into her hand. Her thumb stroked his cheek, and a soft moan escaped his throat. Her hand was so soft. He put his own hand over hers to keep it there, and he turned his head more to kiss the palm of her hand.

He crawled into the bed with her, over the blanket. He put his tail on the other side of her to add warmth and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him and breathed deeply.

"Thank you," she whispered sleepily before drifting.

He wasn't going to be able to stay away from her.

~0~

He didn't sleep that night. He could go months without sleeping. His reaction to her has been different. He had heard about such feelings. According to these "sources" which consisted of movies Natasha had made him watch, he was falling in love with the girl. This couldn't be right. He could never fall in love. Let alone with a human girl, and a priestess. Demons and priestesses, monks and other such holy beings, didn't get along.

He would have to stop this. But how? He couldn't leave Kagome vulnerable to Natasha. It wouldn't be right. He couldn't betray her trust. The fact that he knew he couldn't bothered him. Maybe he was falling in love with her. It seemed to explain so much.

He didn't think he would ever understand.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 18 - Natasha strikes again

Sesshomaru decided he had been sleeping too much. Especially with her. He had intended to meditate, but had ended up falling asleep. She woke him up, telling him he was having a dream. He vaguely remembered Kagome being the center of his dream, but what _was_ his dream? He didn't dare ask.

He was still angry about Tokijin being stolen. That was his only useful sword. He didn't need it, but it was still his property. Nobody stole from Sesshomaru and lived to tell about it. He had expected encouragement from Kagome, but he had never expected her to say "we" even though he knew damn well that was who she was.

"Mmmm, it's so warm," Kagome moaned. She had snuggled deeper into her sheets, relishing in the warmth they provided. "I could stay here all day."

She looked up at him. Her brown eyes were focused on him. "I see your burns have healed."

He looked at one of his hands. It had indeed healed. "Hn," was his only response.

Demons heal faster than humans. It was only a flesh wound, even though it hurt like hell. He'd only wanted to check on her, and she had been meditating and had tried to purify him. Wanting to protect anyone was below him. Why did he want to protect her so much?

He sat up in the bed. Her smell was intoxicating him; he couldn't think at all. His inner beast growled inside of him and he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. Maybe they could start laying off being together all the time. It was a huge risk. His beast wanted her, but he didn't. Either way, he was taking a risk. He would have to protect her from afar.

He tried that once before, and failed within 20 minutes. Sighing, he shook his head. It wasn't going to happen. Not from afar, anyway.

He looked back down at her, and she was also lost in thought. He could smell fear and sadness coming from her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes forming. She sat up, still looking at him. She kissed his cheek, causing the spot to tingle, then she just left, telling him not to follow. There was something not right about her.

He had the nagging feeling that he needed to follow her. But she had told him to stay, and he promised her he would, like a little puppy. The feeling of needing to follow her was getting worse, and it was starting to bother him.

He heard a series of thuds coming from downstairs and a scream. It was Kagome's scream. In the blink of an eye he was downstairs, horrified at the sight he saw before him.

Blood was everywhere. Natasha stood, eyes crazed with desire of death, Kagome unconscious on the floor, bleeding, a few feet away from her.

"Sesshomaru," Natasha laughed. She sounded like a madman, or in her case, madwoman. "She will die, die by my hands. She won't last long."

Sesshomaru growled. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to fight her. He was NOT going to lose Kagome. She lunged and he moved out of the way, punching her in the side of the face from behind. She was obviously not in her right mind. She rolled and stood in a fighting stance, claws at the ready, and lunged again, snarling. This time he faced her head on, grabbing her hands and holding her in place. She smiled a wicked smile, and he wasted no time in striking her in the stomach. They ended up wrestling on the ground until he was able to hold her to the ground by her neck, choking her until she lost consciousness. He didn't want to use his poison yet. He hit her over the head hard enough to ensure that she wouldn't wake up for a while. Demons healed faster, but there was just a hint of poison in the blow. It would take at least an hour.

He picked her up by her collar and threw her onto the sidewalk. He seriously didn't care if she died or not. He rushed over to Kagome's lifeless body and picked her up, sniffing her. She was alive, but barely. Trying to keep his composure, he picked her up and rushed her to the hospital.

She lied on the bed, unconscious. Her family had already come and gone. He convinced them that he would stay with her overnight. He held her hand and for the first time in a long time, a tear fell down his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 18 - Not weak

She could hear a steady beeping. It was cold, but her hand was warm. God her head hurt. She didn't remember what happened. She tried, but she couldn't quite remember. She remembered trying to fight Natasha, but failing horribly. Groaning, she opened her eyes, slowly, to find Sesshomaru looking at her intensely.

"What… happened?" Kagome said, her voice weak. She was thirsty, her throat was dry.

"I don't know, you told me you needed to go somewhere, and told me not to follow, so I didn't, until I heard a commotion from downstairs. I found you unconscious and Natasha crazy," Sesshomaru explained, emotionless as always. Kagome smiled.

"You know, you should try showing emotion once in a while. It's not a weakness," she whispered.

"If it is not a weakness, why do you always try to hide yours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I admire your ability to hide them. I don't like to appear weak," Kagome said, blushing. The way she was contradicting herself wasn't really helping. If it wasn't a weakness, why did she feel she was weak?

"You are not weak,"

"Why do you say that?"

"You were kidnapped, held, beat up more than once, and you are still the same Kagome I know," Sesshomaru said, probably more harshly than he intended.

She reached her hand up to touch his face. Her eyes were heavy, and she wanted to sleep. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "I love you, Sesshomaru,"


	19. Chapter 19

The last chapter was short, so I posted two in one day to make up for it. Hope you like :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 19 - Plan

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome's hospital bed, holding her hand, staring at her in complete shock. He hadn't been able to hide it.

She said she loved him. The world froze around him as he mulled it over, his mask back on his face. Did she really love him? Or was she getting caught up in the moment, with their having to fight against a crazy bitch who couldn't take no for an answer, to the point of almost killing Kagome?

He almost bet it was the latter. There was no way she could love a heartless bastard like him. Although, with his need to protect her and keep her, he supposed he wasn't as heartless as he seemed.

He still needed to figure out how to get Tokijin back. He wanted that sword, it was his. He had it made from a demon he brought back to life. That was his sword. He would find her tomorrow. He had to. He would take it one way or another.

~0~

The next morning, Kagome was still in pain and the nurse said that she would be in for the next few days before she could be released. He would use this time to get Tokijin without too much risk to Kagome. He wished there was some way he could leave her out of it completely, but she was a part of it.

He left for school, calling every hour to check on her. He would make sure she was okay. She would live. There was still pain in her voice, but at least she was alive and would be okay. After school he visited her room. He didn't tell her what he was going to do, but told her he would be back.

He went to the cave where Natasha seemed to want to be. Somehow he got the feeling that that was exactly where Tokijin was. If he had to kill her, he would enjoy doing it. He didn't like it when people messed with what was his.

"Natasha," he called quietly, "I know you are here."

She stepped out of the shadows. Her outfit hugged every curve of her body perfectly. To any other man, she would have been desirable. But to him, she was nothing.

"Sesshomaru," she sneered. "What brings you to our cave?"

"You know what brings me here. Where is it?" Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to play games. He was in the mood to kill something, though, and she was the perfect target.

Watching her carefully, he noted that she was, at this point, relaxed. Her golden eyes looked into his own. She looked over to a cabinet. He could feel Tokijin's demonic aura radiating from the cabinet. Looking at each other, she lunged at him, claws ready to slice and dice. He moved gracefully out of the way, and summoned out his whip.

She was just as quick to dodge as he was to attack. She was getting closer to him, slowly but surely. When she was close enough, she stopped attacking. Her face was twisted in an expression that he thought was supposed to be loving. It turned his stomach.

"I knew you would leave her," she whispered, a smile on her face. "I knew you would come to your senses, Sesshomaru."

"I won't leave her," he said. Instead of getting angry, Natasha ran her hands on his stomach and chest, obviously hoping to seduce him.

"She'll die much too soon, Sesshomaru. She will wrinkle and become ugly, while I will not. She will give you weak half-breed pups, while I will give you strong ones, smart ones that will do greater things.

"At least she would be worth it. You are a crazy obsessed bitch," Sesshomaru said calmly, even though inside he was raging at her insults to Kagome.

"I am not crazy! I am not obsessed! I just want you to see what you can have, and what you are sacrificing for that human wench!" Natasha screamed. Sesshomaru had already began his trek to Tokijin, and by the time she stopped screaming her tirade, he had Tokijin at the ready.

"You will cease your incessant screeching, woman, before I run you through. Come for Kagome or me, cause any harm to her or what is hers or mine, and you will die. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru said in an even voice laced with ice and death.

"Crystal," Natasha said. "But you know it won't stop me from having you."

"It gives me more reason to kill you," he said, glaring. "I am going to leave. If you follow, you will die."

"Fine," Natasha said nonchalantly, as if they were sealing an innocent deal that didn't involve death and pain.

With that, Sesshomaru left, Tokijin in tow. Headed for Kagome. That was way too easy. Why did she make things so easy? She needed to be put away.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 20 - What am I?

Kagome had been having nightmares all day. She didn't want to sleep anymore. She wanted Sesshomaru. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he okay? He was gone all afternoon, and she was worried.

She wasn't in pain, but she wanted to stay awake for a while. These doctors loved to give her sedatives. She was tired of sleeping, tired of resting. She felt better, but she still got dizzy when she stood up.

She knew she wasn't going to get better without Sesshomaru there. She needed him like breath. Chuckling to herself, she wondered if that was really true. Would she die without him? She didn't know, and she didn't really want to find out.

Kagome looked at the door, almost willing Sesshomaru to walk through it. And he did. She sat up, smiling brilliantly at him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you're okay! Where have you been?" Kagome asked, relieved that he was alive and well.

"I retrieved Tokijin," he said, sitting down by her bed. "Are you well?"

"I feel better. I want out of here. All they do is draw blood and give me stuff to put me to sleep. I'm not even in pain anymore," Kagome complained.

Sesshomaru leaned in to sniff her.

"You smell different," he said, his brows furrowing. He had been showing more emotion with her. It made her happy.

"Different how?" she inquired. His face was grave.

"Like death," was his only response.

"I'm sure it's normal, I'm probably fine," Kagome said, her voice a little shaky.

"Hn,"

Later that day Kagome was released from the hospital, much to her relief. She was pretty sure she would go insane from that place. Sesshomaru promised her he would stay with her and never let her go.

~0~

The next day at school, at lunch, Sesshomaru was alone as usual, while Kagome and InuYasha argued. So it was back to this?

"He would protect me!" Kagome screamed. They had been arguing all period about whether or not Sesshomaru would protect her. He had been protecting her since Natasha came into town.

"No! You're human! He hates humans, remember? He doesn't have anything he's willing to protect!" InuYasha yelled back. InuYasha apparently felt the need to prove his point.

InuYasha bounded over to him.

"Do you have something to protect?" InuYasha demanded. Kagome ran toward them.

"I have nothing to protect," he answered, finally. Kagome was rooted to the spot. The pain in her heart was the worst it had ever been. She turned to hide her face from them, and ran with tears in her eyes.

She sat at the base of one of the cherry trees and pulled her knees to her chest, wanting to hide from the world. How can he say that? If he didn't have anything to protect, he wouldn't be protecting her. Right? Did she really mean nothing to him? She thought they were friends. That's what he'd said. Or did she dream that? She must have. So why did he come to her when she called for him? And stay when she asked him to? And come for her when Natasha took her, and stay in the hospital with her?

Tears flowed freely down her face as she cried out her pain. When the bell rang, she pulled herself together as best as she could, dried her tears and walked past him as if she didn't see him.

"Kagome," she heard him call. But she ignored him. She didn't want to talk to him. If he'd been lying this whole time, she didn't want to hear it.

She devoted her time and attention to taking notes and she refused to think about the pain Sesshomaru had caused her. She trusted him, how could he hurt her like that? It wasn't fair.

SNAP! Her pencil lead broke. Again. For, like, the seventh time in the last hour. She was going to need a new pencil by the time she was done with class today, if her pencil even made it through the rest of the day.

SNAP! Ugh, this was getting really annoying. She took a deep breath to help her relax and continued writing.

The class flew by sort of quickly when she concentrated on writing and writing alone.

Kikyo waited for her as always, and they walked home, the tension between them as always. She pretended not to notice Sesshomaru following them. She walked faster, trying to get away from him. Kikyo picked up her speed as well.

"Do you not want to speak with Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked.

"No," Kagome snapped.

"Why not?"

"He lied to me,"

That was the last they said. When they reached the shrine, Sesshomaru followed them up the steps. Kagome stopped at the door and turned to face him.

"Don't follow me in, Sesshomaru," she snapped.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 21 – Something or nothing to protect?

Sesshomaru followed Kagome home. He needed to talk to her, to tell her he didn't mean it. He knew he would protect her with his life, even if he didn't want to. She sped up to avoid him, and he maintained his pace. He would talk to her one way or another.

When she reached the door of her family's shrine, she turned to him. Her face was cold.

"Don't follow me in, Sesshomaru," she'd snapped at him. Well, he didn't need to follow her in. He knew where her window was.

Which was where he ended up. He would wait outside until she let him in. He would beg on his knees and kiss her feet if she wanted him to. He would do anything to make up for the hurt he caused her. She needed to know how he felt about her. So he sat outside her window. When she came in, she began to undress. He turned around and rested his head against the window.

He heard her close the curtain and lock her window. He didn't know he'd hurt her that much. He supposed he deserved it. He would still wait out here, not for her to talk to him, but to protect her from Natasha. His chest ached with her hurt, it seemed. He moved from her roof to the tree next to the house. And sat. And thought.

He'd never meant to hurt her. He hadn't known she would believe him when he told InuYasha he had nothing to protect. He was forced to admit Kagome was what he had to protect. He would do it with his life. He knew now he would die for her. And probably die because of her. She was the only person that could hurt him this way. He was forced to admit he had feelings for her. But he would never admit it. He didn't love her, nor did he want a relationship with her. Maybe he did, but he wouldn't admit it. To her, or himself. He wondered how long it would take before she was willing to forgive him. She was very forgiving, but he knew it would only go so far.

If only he could explain himself, maybe she would forgive him. Maybe she understood he felt things, but never showed them? That didn't explain why she was angry with him. He knew why - he'd said he had nothing to protect. She didn't understand that he wouldn't admit it to his brother. To her, he would, but not to his brother.

Now he just had to get to her. As night fell, he knew he had to see her again. But there was no way she would let him in. But he would try. He jumped to the roof where her window was, and tapped on the window. She opened the curtain, and went to close it, but stopped, a look of surprise on her face. She let him in, look of suspicion now on her face, but didn't say anything.

"I know you're angry, and I know why," he began. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I told InuYasha I have nothing to protect."

He started to reach for her, but she stepped back. "I know I hurt you. It… it hurts me to know I hurt you. I know it doesn't seem that way, but it's true. I… I do have something to protect. Something very important to me and my life."

Looking Kagome straight in her surprised eyes, he continued, "That something is you. I don't ever want you to doubt that. Ever again. I would protect you with my very life."

Kagome's eyes sparkled with tears. She slammed into him, arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

Sesshomaru noticed that she hadn't said anything. Normally she didn't stop talking when she felt bad. But he knew he was forgiven. But why didn't she say anything?

"Why haven't you said anything?" He asked her, pulling her away from him so he could look at her.


	22. Chapter 22

Almost done. Just a few more chapters. It goes pretty quickly from here. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 22 - Kagome's voice

She wanted to shout out her forgiveness. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, that she should have known better. But she couldn't. Her voice was gone. She could not speak. She didn't know what happened, but she could not speak. She'd tried to say something to her mom, but found that she was speechless.

She pointed at her throatS. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. His eyebrows lowered significantly. His mouth tightened, teeth bearing. Kagome shied away from him, thinking he was angry with her. Her hands came up to hide her face as if he would hit her. It was the only response she could think of to his anger. He'd never shown it, so she didn't know what to do.

She would have whimpered if she could. Instead she cried, eyes shut tight. She wanted him to hold her. To tell her he wasn't mad at her. What had she done wrong?

"I am not angry with you. Stop this foolishness," Sesshomaru said. He was short with her, but wasn't angry with her? That was normal. Sensing that, she felt better.

She looked up at him with one eye. His brows were still lowered in anger, but his teeth were no longer showing. She turned to face him fully.

"I am angry with Natasha. I know this trick. Your voice is gone. Your mind is next," He explained. Kagome was scared now. She was going to go crazy? How did that work? Why did it attack her throat, then her brain? How was she supposed to survive now? How would she live through this? She would never have a happy life!

Kagome broke down and cried. She fell to the floor, curled up tight and bawled.

"I will be back for you," He said, and left.


	23. Chapter 23

Common complaint: Short. Yes, I know it's short. This is also prewritten. Started something like a year ago? I think. Finished not too long after I started publishing. But I tend to do little snippets. I have another one I'm stalled on, It starts short but the chapters get a little longer because, as is common with my stories, they're short. I have a short attention span, or something. But anyway, here's the chapter, I'm sorry it's short, all the rest will be short too.

I think I'll dedicate this chapter, as promised, to Ayu, my most faithful reviewer. Here ya go, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 23 – Abandoned

Sesshomaru felt the pain of leaving her. But he knew what had to be done. He would not lose Kagome to insanity. He had seen how this trick worked. First the voice was gone. Then the victim succumbed to insanity, then to the darkness of death. He should have seen this coming from the beginning when he smelled death coming from Kagome. She would slowly die. Painfully, and slowly.

He never knew the cure. But he would find it. He needed to find Natasha. But where was she? He sniffed for her, but to no avail.

_Don't tell me she left Tokyo_ He thought frantically. He searched all of Natasha's hiding places, to find nothing. He began to feel his heart race, and he felt afraid. Truly afraid. He had to admit now that he had feelings for Kagome. It slapped him in the face at that moment.

Frustrated, he could not go to the library to find books on this, as the library was closed. Growling, he raced back to Kagome's, deciding he needed to use HER computer.

Without saying anything to her, he searched online through the night, to find very little results. Turning to her, he watched her sleep restlessly. He was scared and frustrated. What was he going to do? Killing her seemed to be the only option, to put her out of her misery, but there had to be another way. He knew he could never bring himself to kill her. He wanted her too much.

Sighing, he went to her, gently sat her up and just held her all night. He pulled her closer when she snuggled into him, grabbing his shirt and pulling herself in. She needed safety, security and warmth. He needed to hold her, to feel her again. He couldn't deal with the thought of losing her, and needed to hold her. If he ever saw Natasha again he'd tear her to pieces. This curse would be the end of Natasha's life.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't protect you, even with all my best efforts. I hope you can forgive me."

Kagome shifted and curled up into him. He put his head on hers and willed the curse away.


	24. Chapter 24

Alright, my lovelies. Here comes the next chapter of What to Do. We are almost to the end. I will be attempting to edit the last chapters to make them a little longer. And so, chapter 24. Hope you like :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 24 – Say what?

_*In Kagome's Dreamland*_

"Well, now," came Natasha's voice. "You're here."

"Where am I?" Kagome asked. It was dark, and she could barely see anything. Inside, she felt empty. Void of any feeling or thought.

"You're in my own little world that I created, just for you and me," Kagome could feel her breath on her neck. Kagome shivered.

"What do you want?"

"To kill you. Sesshomaru's mine, remember?" Natasha's breath still on her neck. It was really kind of creepy.

"I don't have Sesshomaru. He doesn't want me." Kagome had to convince her before she took her life.

"Oh, but he does. And that's a problem, see? I see the way he looks at you. I see the way he holds you. In fact, in the real world, he's holding you now." Natasha's voice got really cold. Kagome's eyes got wide. He was holding her? Why?

"But I'm human. Why does he want me?" Kagome couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"That's why you have to die. My plans don't involve you, human. Weak, slow, stupid human girl."

**_Weak. Slow. Stupid._**_The words echoed in her head, over and over. It wouldn't go away. Louder and louder. She wished she had something to hit, or throw, or something to counterbalance this._

She began to cry. She wanted to scream, but she had no voice. Where did her voice go? She had it just a second ago. She shook her head, trying to understand.

"What have you done to me?" Kagome whispered.

"It's a curse. Your voice, then your mind. Then your body. Slowly. Painfully," Natasha said, laughing.

"What do I have to do to make it go away?" Kagome asked.

"There is no making it go away. Unless someone kills you first." Kagome could almost feel Natasha's sick grin.

**_Weak. Slow. Stupid._**_ The words continued to echo as her world came back into view._

*Exit Kagome's Dreamland


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Natasha.

CHAPTER 25 – Finding Natasha again

Sesshomaru couldn't stop, and he wouldn't stop until he found Natasha. He searched the internet, and all her hiding places for her. But he was just having no luck. He was watching Kagome die and he couldn't do anything about it. She was weak and in pain, and couldn't speak. Her eyes were crazy, paranoid. He hated seeing her like that. It was like she didn't recognize him anymore.

He had to find her somewhere. He knew she wouldn't leave Tokyo until she got what she wanted. She had to be here somewhere.

Finally, he found her. She appeared to be asleep on the ground in her cave. She stood up, looking at him. She was frazzled and her hair was messy. When she stood she was hunched over, claws at the ready.

"Sesshomaru? How nice to see you," She whispered. The smile on her face was distant, almost crazy.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Kagome. I will fucking run you through," Sesshomaru's voice was colder than ice, and filled with such hate and anger that it nearly killed her itself. He walked toward her.

Her face was surprised. She stared at him, mouth leaking blood. She looked down at her belly, where Tokijin stuck out of her.

"But… why?" With that, Tokijin's demonic aura took her over, and she fell to the ground, dead. Since that was taken care of, he had to stay by Kagome's side until she passed.

But when he got back to her house, the smell of death was gone. It was replaced by… sickness? Only sickness? Sesshomaru bounded to her side, to find her asleep. Physically she wasn't much better than when he left her, but she no longer smelled like death. There was color in her face.

Hours later she woke up. She looked at Sesshomaru, confused.

"Speak." When she only looked at him, he repeated himself.

"Um…" Kagome's eyes widened. Her voice was only a whisper right now, but it would get stronger. She sat up, to find that she was no longer unable to sit up on her own. She grabbed Sesshomaru's face and kissed him with all the passion and happiness she could gather.

And to both their surprises, he kissed her back with equal passion and happiness. He loved her with all his being and would never let her go.

Problem was, demon/human relationships weren't exactly accepted.


End file.
